wizworfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucius Crouch, Jr.
Professor Lucius Lockhart Crouch Junior '(September 1, 1960) is the Deputy Headmaster and Professor of Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class; Assistant Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Deputy Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand sorcerer. He is a pure-blood wizard, the soon of Lucius Crouch Sr. and Merope Gaunt, making him the Heir to Slytherin. His father is the Minister for Magic and his mother owns the Leaky Cauldron. Crouch is also arguably the most renowned Auror of all time. Crouch served with distinction during his tenure as an Auror, gaining a considerable reputation, as well as losing an eye while fighting the Dark Arts. He is most famous for his defeats of Gellert Grindelwald and Fenrir Greyback. Crouch is also infected with Lycanthropy, but as a Wolverine, not a Werewolf. He is one of the few that takes the Wolfsbane Potion for being a Wolverine. Biography Early life Lucius Lockhart Crouch, Jr. was born to the pure-blood Crouch family to Merope and Lucius Crouch Sr. in the early fall of 1960, in the mainly wizarding village of Godric's Hollow. Hogwarts Years Crouch became an incredibly talented student and was known as the most brilliant and passionate student to ever pass into Hogwarts. He sat his N.E.W.T.s. in every class and graduated with honors. During his school years, Crouch won the Barnabus Finkley Prize fore Exceptional Spell-Casting and became the British Youth Warlock to the Wizengamot. Lucius was made a Prefect in his Fifth year and was made Head Boy in his Seventh year. Auror Crouch went on to become who is known as the most renowned Auror of all time. He was assigned to capture Alecto Carrow, which he did very swiftly and secretly. The encounter included a small duel, in which Crouch neutralized Carrow with the Stunning spell. Alecto Carrow was a dark witch who believed that Muggles should be slaves to wizards. She tortured 7 and killed 23. The seven that lived were given new memories. Alecto was sentenced to life in Azkaban. After Alecto Carrow was caught, she gave up her brother, Amycus Carrow, who had been practicing the Cruciatus curse on wizards. Crouch was obviously assigned to him and easily tracked him down thanks to the help of Alecto. When he arrived, Amycus quickly used the Cruciatus curse on Crouch. Crouch immediately deflected it and petrified Amycus. Amycus was sentenced to life in Azkaban. Another dark wizard, Antonin Dolohov became powerful and started to kill Muggle-born wizards. Crouch tracked him down because he failed to leave the scene of the crime when he killed a Muggle-born. When Crouch arrived, Antonin immediately cast the Killing Curse at Crouch, but before it became effective, Crouch successfully disarmed and neutralized him. Antonin was sentenced to life in Azkaban. Augustus Rookwood, a dark wizard who worked covertly in the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable became known when he attempted to steal prophecies while Crouch was on his way with a colleague to review a prophecy. Rookwood fled when he realized he couldn't take the prophecies, and Crouch saw him and chased him. Rookwood attempted to use a disarming charm on Crouch, however, Crouch blocked it and cast an ''Incarcerous curse. Rookwood was sentenced to life in Azkaban for the unauthorized dissemination of classified materials and treason. Alastor Avery was a known dark wizard who became a priority during Crouch's tenure. Avery was guilty of raiding the Quidditch World Cup and killing several wizards with Fiendfyre. He fled the scene. The next day he returned to the scene where Crouch found him. Avery cast Fiendfyre upon Crouch, but Crouch immediately seized control of the fire and used it to disarm Avery. He then cast a Knockback Jinx to render Avery unconscious. Avery was sentenced to life in Azkaban. In vengeance of his son's sentence, Hastings Avery, Alastor's father, stood up and cast the killing curse at Crouch, but missed and killed a Warlock of the Wizengamot, Amelia Bones. Crouch cast the Cruciatus Curse on Hastings, but did not sustain it, only immobilizing Hastings. Hastings was then, in that same trial, sentenced to life in Azkaban along with his son. Lucius Crouch, Jr. was promoted to Head of the Auror Office after his father became Minister for Magic. His first job that Crouch was assigned was to find and capture werewolf Fenrir Greyback, who had been affecting witches and wizards non-stop with lycanthropy. When Crouch found him, they began to duel. At some part in that duel, Greyback bit Crouch. Crouch then became infected with lycanthropy. Since Greyback was not fully transformed at the time, Crouch became a Wolverine and underwent the first transformation then. After he was transformed he continued to battle Greyback, but this time without wands. He eventually killed Greyback by stabbing him through the eyes with his claws. He then summoned the Capture Squad like always, who transformed him back with a Homorphus Charm. When Crouch began investigating Gellert Grindelwald, he found that his brother had joined forces with him earlier in life and his partner in crime. Bartemis Crouch was convicted of the torture of Aurors Alice and Frank Longbottom into insanity. The Aurors later had their memory restored. Lucius was able to track down his brother, Barty. He came across Barty at The Fairfield Inn in London, a place where he ran away to when he was younger. He had taken up ownership of the Inn. When Lucius arrived, the two brothers had a talk, and Lucius insisted he give himself up, but of course, Barty did not comply. They began to formally duel and it lasted for thirty minutes before Barty won over Lucius. Barty could not find himself to kill Lucius, so he killed himself by placing Lucius under the Imperius Curse and making him kill him so that Lucius could gain his possession's allegiance back. Lucius stayed at the scene with his dead brother until others arrived. What Lucius did not know was that Barty still loved him. He found this truly out later while reviewing a will in which everything Bartemis had was left to Lucius. This will included The Fairfield Inn, his wand, and all other possessions. The only significant things out of the will were the hotel and the wand. Later when Gellert Grindelwald rose to power, Crouch was assigned to catching him. Crouch began tracking him down and it was a year before he located him. He asked Grindelwald to surrender, but of course, a battle ensued. This duel became known as the most legendary duel ever fought between wizards. It ended with Crouch casting the Killing Curse and recognizing each other as equals, despite Grindelwald's possession of the Elder Wand. Crouch took the Elder Wand not knowing what it was until he researched and found out that it was created by one of his close relatives, and that the Deathly Hallows had originated within his family, he began his search. Unbeknownst to him, his father had the possession of the Invisibility cloak while his mother had the possession of the Ressurrection stone. The two parents, knowing that his son was in search for the items, turned them over to him, and Crouch became the first known person to have united all of the Deathly Hallows. He felt that the power of the Resurrection Stone was to powerful for any wizard to have control over, destroyed its magical abilities with the Elder wand. After the Deathly Hallows included only the wand and the cloak. Career at Hogwarts After his tenure as an Auror, Crouch returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. He later became the Professor of Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor House Magical Abilities and Skills *'''Magical Mastery Lucius Crouch is known as the most powerful Auror of all time. He is a master of both offensive and defensive magic, the hallmarks of the Auror's trade, which he employed so effectively that he personally ensured that half the cells of Azkaban were filled with Dark wizards and witches. Crouch is known to be prodigiously talented magically, and was admittedly more skillful than the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time Gellert Grindelwald. *'Charms Mastery' Crouch is capable of performing the Disillusionment Charm, a charm which requires a certain amount of skill as not many could do so; he did not require an Invisibility Cloak to make himself invisible. This can also be seen when he charmed a car to be able to fly and become invisible. *'Master Duelist' Gellert Grindelwald and Fenrir Greyback themselves considered Crouch an extremely skilled duelist. Crouch also joined the Dueling Club in his second year. *'Invisibility '''He is able to render himself invisible without the use of an Invisibility cloak. He is also capable of using Homemnum Revelio, wandlessly and nonverbally to detect the presence of people who were invisible. *'Patronus Messaging''' Crouch devised a method of sending messages via Patronus which enabled the caster to speak with their own voice through their Patronus, a skill he taught to his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. *'Patronus' 'Crouch is able to conjure a Patronus. It takes the form of a Phoenix or a Dog, whichever he wishes. He is one of the few people who is able to have more than 1 animal for his Patronus. *'Occlumency/Legilimency Expert Crouch was also skilled in Occlumency and Legilimency. Many people often noted that Crouch sometimes seemed to see right into their mind and correctly decipher what they were thinking. This ability was shown most in his duel with Gellert Grindlewald when Grindlewald attempted to penetrate his mind, when Crouch realized this knew that there was no way he could take Grindelwald alive. *'Wandless/Non-Verbal Magic Expert' He can produce magic without the use of a wand, and is highly skilled at nonverbal magic. *'Signature Spells' Crouch was known for having created unique magical spells and devices. He created a curse that he used while he was an Auror. This curse causes a streak of purple flame to strike the target. It is the Supurpleles Curse. *'Fire Magic Affinity' His weapon of choice is fire. He is known to be able to conjure Gubraithian Fire. His magical familiar, Fawkes, is a pheonix, which dies and is reborn in flames. *'Magical Multilingualism' Crouch also possesses the ability to speak Mermish, Gobbledegook, and Parseltongue. He inherited these abilities through his mother, who is related to Salazar Slytherin. *'Potioneer' Crouch is also proficient in Potions, and his papers were published in The Practical Potioneer. *'Dark Arts' Crouch is very skilled with the dark arts and has used the Unfogivable curses many times during his career as an Auror to catch criminals. He never used Dark Arts as a bad thing, but incorporated it into his everyday life without the evil effects. *'Auror Skills' Crouch was a highly respected Auror, the most renowned of all time. *'Quidditch' Lucius played the position of Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and joined in his first year, becoming the youngest seeker of the century. *'Apparition' 'Crouch is shown to be adept at apparating, as he is described as making a faint "popping" noise. Career Accomplishments He is one of the few wizards that Patronus's can be different animals, based on the will of the caster. In Crouch's case, he was able to conjure either a Phoenix or Dog patronus. Crouch became the Deputy Warlock of the Wizengamot and Assistant Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, under his father, Lucius Crouch Sr., who is the Minister for Magic. He holds the Order of Merlin, First Class, for Grand Sorcery. Possessions *'Magical Eye Crouch's magical eye, which is gray allows him to see through practically anything, such as wood, invisibility cloaks, and the back of his head. It was created by the Elder wand therefore it is so sophisticated that no-one notices it. Also because of this reason, his fake and real eyes share information to balance the imagery. *'Invisibility Cloak' Crouch possesses three invisibility cloaks, one of which is one of the Deathly Hallows. *'Magical Trunk' Lucius Crouch own an especially bewitched magical trunk. It has seven locks on it, and the trunk opens to a different assortment of objects for each lock. The first compartment contains a mass of spellbooks. The second contains an assortment of broken Sneakoscopes, parchments, quills, and a silvery invisibility cloak. Most notably, though, the seventh compartment is about 10 feet deep, because of the use of an Undetectable Extension Charm. *'Foe-Glass' Shows the images of foes when they approach Crouch. *'Sneakoscope' Crouch's Sneakoscope is large. *'Secrecy Sensor' Detects secrets. *'Walking Stick' His walking stick has magical capabilities. *'Knife' Crouch also owns a knife that has been passed down through his family from the beginning. *'Animals' **'Aragog' Crouch found Aragog, an acromantula dying at Hogwarts, he quickly saved his life an fed him. When Aragog became too big too remain a pet, Crouch released Aragog into the Forbidden Forest. He later brought Aragog a wife, and the two made a colony of over 200 acromantula. This is the only instance where an acromantula had a liking for a human. Aragog even allows Crouch to take his venom, a very rare and valuable substance. *Crouch inherited this small hotel known as the Fairfield Inn from his brother. This is now known as the House of Crouch, located at 12 Grimmauld Place and is Lucius's Primary Home.